User blog:Jagon11/Battlebots Season 4 Seed Predictions
So I'm doing this because......why not? I kinda just want to sit down and think about who will make it in, and what seed they'll be. I'm going to do the ones that have all 4 Fights done.' (So No Bite Force.)' Guess this is like an updated list from Nightmare, except it's going to include all 16 bots. (This'll either go fine, or horribly wrong.) Notes: Also this was quick-saved, and No Bots that have competed in the Desperado Tournament Death Roll 4-0 (Seeded #1) Yeah I know Witch Doctor is also 4-0, but I really feel Death Roll was more impressive. Death Roll has won 3 out of it's 4 fights by KO (Should've been 4, but Rotator just didn't want to die.) With dominating wins against Quantum and Rotator. Even when Death Roll has been on the backfoot, like being tossed around by End Game, it proved it's weapon and bot was durable, as it's weapon hasn't stopped working unlike Witch Doctor's, who's stopped in 3 of it's 4 fights. I know this says predictions, but they're probably going to put Witch Doctor #1. Witch Doctor 4-0 (Seeded #2) Oh boy Witch Doctor, the bot some say will win the NUT. Personally I don't think Witch Doctor will, but I'm not here to say why I don't think they'll win, here to say why they're in the Top 16 and How good they did. So Witch Doctor is 4-0, with dominating wins against all 4. Now I know what you might be saying.''' ("But you said Death Roll dominated 2 Bots, while Witch Doctor dominated against all 4.") '''Yes Witch Doctor did, but not all 4 of them were that impressive wins. Shatter! has shown to be not a great hammer bot. Captain Shrederator has been trash. It's win against Whiplash was impressive though, and so was Gigabyte. The only problem I have with Witch Doctor, is that it starts smoking and it's weapon stops in nearly every fight. If that never happend, I'd probably say Witch Doctor is going all the way to. Tombstone 3-1 (Seeded #3) I don't think Tombstone will be #1 this time around. If they won against Rotator, they would probably be Seeded #1 again, but I don't think so this time. Tombstone is 3-1, taking it's first lost in the fights before the Round of 16. It has wins against Lock-Jaw, Sawblaze, and Gruff. The matches against Lock-Jaw and Sawblaze kinda went simular. Tombstone got flung around for a bit, before eventually getting past the Wedge/Plow, and destroyed the other bot. Recently, people have been debating on whether Gruff or Tombstone should have won. Personally on this, Tombstone won. It easily took Damage, but Gruff easily took Control. It Aggression where most people are split. During the first half, Gruff was more aggressive, as it had to stop Tombstone's blade, and Tombstone had to run to get it back up to speed. In the later half where Gruff wasn't moving that much, Tombstone was going after them. It's whatever though, Tombstone will probably be placed here or lower. Whiplash 3-1 (Seeded #4) Since I forgot to put Whiplash here, I decided to finally add them. Whiplash has been impressive, having dominating wins against good bots like Minotaur, and Son of Whyachi. With it's only loss coming from the 4-0 Witch Doctor. Whiplash is most likely making it into the Top 16. Son Of Whyachi 3-1 (Seeded #5) Now it was kinda difficult to decide between HUGE, SoW, Sawblaze, and Lock-Jaw. But I ultimately went with Son of Whyachi because it's basically the only one who has defeated somebody else that actually had a chance of making it into the Top 16, that being HUGE. While SoW hasn't really had the best of competition, a.k.a Kraken and Texas Twister, it's win against HUGE was nice (Also kinda obvious what was going to happen.) HUGE 3-1 (Seeded #6) HUGE was pretty dominant in it's wins against Gigabyte and Jasper, with Bronco's damage finally taking it's toll in the final few seconds of the fight. My reasoning might be a bit bad here, but since HUGE lost to SoW, and they're both 3-1, SoW will probably be placed ahead of HUGE. SawBlaze 3-1 (Seeded #7) Now this was really hard to choose between SawBlaze and Lock-Jaw. Both of their loses came from Tombstone, and they both have one impressive win. I decided to go with SawBlaze, due to it's good matches against Rotator and Blacksmith. Another reason is that SawBlaze actually managed to control Tombstone for a while, before it was stopped by the pulvirizer. Whereas Lock-Jaw got baited. Lock-Jaw 3-1 (Seeded #8) So the last of the current 3-1's is Lock-Jaw. Lock-Jaw has some nice wins against DUCK! and Quantum, whereas Bombshell is just bad. It's only lost came from Tombstone, where it was bait-and-switched nasty. While you can argue that Lock-Jaw has had more impressive wins, Lock-Jaw has one problem, it shares it with Witch Doctor...It's starts smoking. While Lock-Jaw's weapon only stopped against DUCK!, it started to smoke against Bombshell as-well. Also it's weapon isn't really as strong as the others to be fair. Cobalt 2-2 (Seeded #9) Moving from 3-1 to 2-2, we start of with Cobalt. Now, I thought about this for a bit, but Cobalt is dangerous. While it's lost against End Game hurt it, It's shown to be a very powerful bot. It honestly should be 3-1, maybe even 4-0 because they changed it's wheels due to being caught on the floor last time. Cobalt is very destructive, but it hasn't faced the best competition. With it's two wins coming from Sub-Zero, and Bombshell, both being bad bots. It was robbed against DUCK!, and that had a bit of effect going into End-Game, but it's whatever. Cobalt is most likely still going to be put in the Top 16. Rotator 2-2 (Seeded #10) Rotator is obviously going into the Top 16. They beat Tombstone, even if it went 1-3 it still would've made it. To give Rotator a lot of credit though, it's shown to be very durable. It took Tombstone's attacks, and survived a 3 minute straight beating against Death Roll. It's hasn't lost by KO this season yet. Quantum 2-2 (Seeded #11) Quantum is most likely going to be accepted into the Top 16. It had a "Controversial" win against Blacksmith, and dominated DUCK! It's two losses came from an Impressive Death Roll, and Lock-Jaw. Not much to say about Quantum to be honest, except that it really doesn't like any type of spinners. Blacksmith 2-2 (Seeded #12) We're about to reach 1-3 territory, but a bit before that, I decided to put Blacksmith here. While Blacksmith most likely isn't making it into the Top 16, the other bots are either 2-1 or 3-0. Now, Blacksmith has wins against Kraken and Captain Shrederator, nothing to brag about. It's two loses are a valient effort against SawBlaze, and them getting stuck on Quantum. There isn't much to say about Blacksmith. Ribbot 2-2 (Seeded #13) Ribbot's wins come from End-Game and Falcon, while it's losses come from Kraken and SawBlaze. The only thing I can say really about Ribbot, is that it's win against End-Game was actually pretty cool, kinda offsett that by losing against Kraken. And to add to that offset, End-Game is pretty unrealiable, something always stops working. Texas Twister 2-2 (Seeded #14) Texas Twister's wins come from Black Dragon and Axe Backwards, with it's losses come from Son of Whyachi and Whiplash. Texas Twister should honestly be 1-3, felt like they robbed Black Dragon. They dominated Axe Backwards pretty good....but Axe Backwards is trash. WAR Hawk 2-2 (Seeded #15) Well....WAR Hawk is 2-2, with wins against Petunia and Ragnarok, and it's losses come from Hydra and Black Dragon. While it has losses against substantial bots. It's wins are really shallow, Petunia isn't a very good bot, and Ragnarok is very bad. DUCK! 2-2 (Seeded #16) Yeah DUCK! isn't making it into the Top 16 this time. It's wins include Bombshell......who has been ruined completly. And they got extremely lucky against Cobalt. It got dominated by Quantum, and It lost against Lock-Jaw. It doesn't have impressive wins. It shouldn't make it into the Top 16 in my opinion. Bots obviously not making It In. Blacksmith - Four 3-0 bots push Blacksmith to #15, and there's still more impressive 2-1 bots, like Whiplash. It's wins aren't impressive either. Ribbot - Same reason as Blacksmith except It's win against End Game looks kinda decent. Texas Twister - Same reason as Blacksmith. Wan Hoo - Same reason as Blacksmith. DUCK! - It got extremely lucky against Cobalt, and litterally anybody could beat Bombshell nowadays. Bots not included with chances of making it. Bite Force - Impressive in all 3 wins against Yeti, Bronco, and Hypershock. Hydra - Bronco's done, and Hydra has been impressive. Plus, they need a flipper in. Hypershock - It looked very impressive in it's 3 fights, handled Bite Force for a while great. Has to go 3-1. Yeti - Good fights against Bite Force and Free Shipping.....Rainbow though. Valkyrie - Despite getting box-rushed by Hypershock, it's looked great in it's two wins......Ragnarok is bad though. Category:Blog posts